littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICK OFF! AceStriker
is the opening theme for the Gladiator of Field AceStriker series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 4th, 2018. This song sung by Yoshiki Fukuyama. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Shirushi wo fumu! Mirai ni mukatte yukō! YEAH! Ima akiramenaide! Shōri no toki da! GO! Fīrudo no Kentōshi Ēsu...Sutoraikā! (Shut up! Arashi wo toppa here we go!) (Stand up! Ashita made tatakau you can win!) Hi no gōon wo kiku kibō no umi wo aruku Hagane no sagishi no naka egao Yūki no tsuchi chikara to shite yume no kaze to odoru Iu dake Go! Go! Fīrudo ichiban no senshi Karafuru na ai de kokoro ga hibana wo kanjiru ka? (Ganbari tsuzukeru!) Chūcho shinaide, tada yume no gōru wo tsukuru (Tsuyoku omou!) Ai no tame ni sakebu toki "Daisuke" Come on! Motteiru kiseki no sakkā gēmu Zenshin! Kokoro wo moyasu tame no sukoa Kosumo de bōru wo moyasu Kimi no aisuruhito ni te wo sashinobete ōen Ima atakku! Tekkyojin to doriburu Kagayaku ai de karada wo kanjiru Ushinawareta baai sōdai na chikara de ginga ni mukatte tobu Chia faito uin & GOAL!! Shirushi wo fumu! Mirai ni mukatte yukō! YEAH! Ima akiramenaide! Shōri no toki da! GO! Boku to issho ka? Boku wo aishitara?! Hijō ni yūki ni naru! Fīrudo no Kentōshi Ēsu...Sutoraikā! |-|Kanji= 印を踏む！ 未来に向かって行こう！ YEAH! 今あきらめないで！勝利の時だ！ GO! 領域の剣闘士ACE...ストライカー! (Shut up！ 嵐を突破here we go!) (Stand up！ 明日まで戦うyou can win!) 火の轟音を聞く 希望の海を歩く 鋼の詐欺師の中笑顔 勇気の土力として 夢の風と踊る 言うだけGo！ Go！フィールド一番の戦士 カラフルな愛で心が火花を感じるか？(がんばり続ける!) 躊躇しないで ただ夢のゴールを作る (強く思う!) 愛のために叫ぶとき "大好き" Come on! 持っている奇跡のサッカーゲーム 前進！心を燃やすためのスコア コスモでボールを燃やす 君の愛する人に手を差し伸べて応援 今アタック！鉄巨人とドリブル 輝く愛で体を感じる 失われた場合 壮大な力で銀河に向かって飛ぶ チアファイトウィン&GOAL!! 印を踏む！ 未来に向かって行こう！ YEAH! 今あきらめないで！勝利の時だ！ GO! 僕と一緒か？僕を愛したら？非常に勇気になる! 領域の剣闘士ACE...ストライカー! |-|English= Step on the mark! Let's go toward the future! YEAH! Don't give up now! It's time to the victory! GO! Gladiator of Field Ace…Striker! (Shut up! Break through the storm, here we go!) (Stand up! Fight until tomorrow, you can win!) Listen to the roar of fire, walk through the sea of hope Smile within swindler of steel As power as the earth of courage, dance with the wind of dream Just say go! Go! Soldiers of field No.1 Can you feel the heart sparks with colorful love? (Keep it up!) Don't hesitate, just make a dreaming goal (Think harder!) When you shout out for love "I love you" Come on! It's a miraculous soccer game that we have Go forward! Score for burning heart Make the ball burns with cosmos Then let me give you hand and cheer for your loved one Attack now! Dribble with iron giant Feel your body with sparkling love If you lost, then fly toward galaxy with magnificent power Cheer, fight, win, & GOAL!! Step on the mark! Let's go toward the future! YEAH! Don't give up now! It's time to the victory! GO! Are you with me? If you love me to?! Be very brave! Gladiator of Field Ace…Striker! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= TBA |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA Character Appearance Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk *Sir Gear *King Rodimus *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Four Horsemen *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Ezekiel *Jeremiah and Obadiah *Overlord *Testament and Catastrophe *Haisha Squad *Hamon FC *Seien Gamma *Japanese League Clubs *International soccer teams *Angus Dei *COSMO Monoceros Trivia *Much like Super Sentai/Pretty Cure's opening, this song starts off with a narration from one of the main AceStrikers, encouraging Miyuki to become very brave. Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music